Mine
by Vangelaire
Summary: "Kau tidak boleh menciumku sampai kau mengatakan hal yang manis padaku." permintaan Harry satu ini memang agak merepotkan, mengingat Draco bukanlah orang yang pandai berkata manis. RnR? I'll be very happy! :D


**Tittle : "Mine"**

**Disclaimer : "Harry Potter" milik J.K Rowling**

**Author's note : Nyaaa-! Makasih bagi yang udah susah-payah mengunjungi cerita saya ini! ^^/ Semoga ada perkembangan di cerita ini! Ceritanya lagi-lagi melenceng dari tema -_-a *digebukin* Tapi gak jauh-jauh amat kok, Dari cerita semula! .v Semoga para readers bisa memahami cerita saya ini, ya! Happy Reading! :D**

** Salam ganyang Vang :D**

**Summary : "Kau tidak boleh menciumku sampai kau mengatakan hal yang manis padaku." permintaan Harry satu ini memang agak merepotkan, mengingat Draco bukanlah orang yang pandai berkata manis. RnR? I'll be very happy! :D**

"**Mine"**

Harry berjalan sambil menyeret kakinya di atas jalanan beraspal. Ia sedang beranjak ke universitas, pagi itu terasa sangat panas, panasnya seperti tengah hari. Harry menyeka keringatnya yang bercucuran, jalanan kota terasa seperti padang pasir. Harry sangat kerepotan hari ini. Draco Malfoy, kekasihnya, tidak menjemputnya di tempat biasa. Mungkin ia terlambat atau tidak masuk universitas hari ini. Harry sudah mengirimnya surat, tapi belum dibalas sampai saat ini. Harry terus berjalan, jarak dengan universitasnya masih seratus meter lagi. Hari ini memang sangat panas, tapi tetap saja yang namanya pagi-pagi itu udara masih segar, apalagi sekarang masih pukul setengah enam pagi.

Harry melihat keadaan sekelilingnya, mendeteksi apa yang terjadi saat ini; orang-orang berjalan dengan santai tapi ada beberapa yang terdengar sedang menggerutu karena matahari datang lebih awal, dan yang berolahraga hari ini juga terlihat lebih sering istirahat dan meneguk air putihnya ketimbang berapa lamanya mereka berlari kecil di jalanan kota. Harry menghela nafas lagi, keadaan seperti ini sudah pasti akan datang, pemanasan global. Harry benci itu, makanya ia berangkat ke universitas dengan berjalan kaki. Sepeda yang biasanya ia naiki hilang entah kemana, apakah itu dicuri atau tertinggal di sebuah tempat, dan sepatu rodanya basah karena terguyur siraman tanaman tetangganya. Setelah melihat keadaan sekeliling, Harry melihat sebuah mobil berwarna hitam mengilap berhenti di depannya, dan pemuda yang menaiki mobil mewah itu menghampirinya.

Harry menyipitkan matanya lalu tersenyum lega. Pemuda yang menghampirinya, pemuda yang tampan dengan rambut platina dan warna abu menghiasi kedua matanya. Draco membalas senyuman Harry.

"Kau darimana saja, Draco?" tanya Harry penasaran sambil menyernyitkan dahinya.

Draco tersenyum, "Maaf, Harry, aku terlambat bangun hari ini. Kau—jalan kaki?" tanyanya. Harry mengangguk, Draco terkekeh ketika Harry menganggukkan kepalanya dengan polos.

"Baiklah, kau boleh ikut aku." ajak Draco sambil menarik tangan Harry. Harry segera menahan tangannya yang tadi ditarik Draco dan melepaskannya.

"Tidak mau." tolak Harry. Draco sempat terkejut sesaat dan setelah itu ia mendengus menahan tawa.

"Ada apa, Harry? Ayolah." ajak Draco sambil tersenyum. Senyumannya membuat wajahnya dua kali lipat lebih tampan, karena Harry jarang melihat Draco tersenyum.

"Tidak mau, nanti pemanasan global. Kalau kau mau berangkat ke universitas denganku, lainkali bawalah sepeda saja." kata Harry. "Dan—jika kau memang ingin berangkat bersamaku sekarang juga, temanilah aku berjalan. Jarak dari sini dan universitas tinggal seratus meter lagi, kok!" tambahnya.

Draco menghela nafas lalu tersenyum, "Apa saja untukmu, Harry." kata Draco. Pipi Harry langsung merona merah mendengar kata-kata Draco tadi. Draco memberi aba-aba pada supirnya untuk pulang, karena Draco dan Harry akan berjalan kaki sampai universitas. Harry terus menatap mobil yang melaju itu, terlihat mengecil, mobil itu sudah jauh dari tempat Harry dan Draco sekarang.

Draco menoleh ke arah Harry yang masih terus menatap mobil itu. "Nah, kau mau aku yang memimpin jalan, kau yang memimpin jalan, atau kita jalan berdampingan?" tanya Draco sedikit menggoda Harry yang sedang melamun.

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menatap Draco, "Terserah kau saja." katanya. Draco menyeringai lalu menarik tangan Harry.

"Kita jalan berdampingan saja, ya." ajak Draco sambil merangkul bahunya. Harry hanya menunduk diam tidak menjawab.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Harry, kau berangkat jam berapa?" tanya Draco. "Pagi ini sangat panas, kau tidak lelah?" tambahnya.

Harry menghela nafas, "Aku berangkat dari jam—setengah enam mungkin... Lelah sih lelah, kau tidak lihat, keringatku yang bercucuran ini?".

Draco melihat menatap Harry, keringat bercucuran, bahkan beberapa aliran dari keringat itu menetes ke seragam Harry yang berwarna hitam. Draco menyeringai lalu berjalan mendahului Harry dan berjongkok dengan posisi siap di depannya sambil mengulurkan tangannya kebelakang. "Kau mau kugendong, Harry?" tanya Draco. Harry tercengang mendengar kata-kata Draco lalu segera berlari menjauhinya.

"Tidak mau." kata Harry.

Draco terkekeh, "Kau sudah terlihat sangat kelelahan begitu, Harry, kau mau ke universitas dengan keadaan seperti itu?" tanya Draco. "Kau seperti kucing yang baru tercebur ke kubangan." tambahnya.

Pipi Harry merona merah malu mendengar perkataan Draco tadi. "Uh! Biar saja, tidak masalah, aku mau dibilang habis kecebur kek, habis mandi kek, masa bodoh." katanya sambil terus berjalan mundur menjauhi Draco. Draco menyeringai, lalu ia bangun dari tempatnya jongkok tadi dan berjalan setengah berlari mendekati Harry. Sayangnya, lari Harry bisa dibilang lambat, ia kalah cepat dengan Draco. Draco sudah terlanjur mengangkat tubuh Harry lalu menggendongnya di depan, bukan dibelakang seperti tadi. Bagian atas tubuh Harry ditahan dengan tangan kiri Draco dan bagian bawah tubuh Harry ditahan dengan tangan kanannya.

"Lepaskan aku!" kata Harry sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya keluar dekapan Draco. Berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukannya yang nyaman itu.

"Tidak apa, aku tahu kau lelah, Harry. Tenanglah, aku tidak akan menculikmu." kata Draco sambil tersenyum simpul.

Draco menatap Harry cukup lama, lama-kelamaan, kepalanya semakin tertunduk dan bibirnya mendekati bibir Harry, Harry langsung menutupi bibirnya dengan seragamnya.

"Kau tidak boleh menciumku sampai kau mengatakan hal yang manis padaku." kata Harry.

Draco terkekeh mendengar perkataan Harry yang seperti lelucon itu. Harry menyernyitkan dahinya, "Ini sungguhan!" tambahnya.

Draco tersenyum, "Tapi, berjanjilah jika aku sudah mengatakan hal manis padamu, kau harus memperbolehkanku untuk menciummu sebanyak yang kumau."

Harry menyernyitkan dahinya, "Baiklah." katanya. "Memang berapa yang kau mau?"

"Sebanyak mungkin, setuju?" kata Draco.

"Setuju." tukas Harry tidak mau kalah. "Mulai dari sekarang." tambahnya.

"Kau terlihat manis, Harry, jika pipimu yang lembut itu merona merah." kata Draco dengan senyuman malaikat. Pipi Harry langsung merona merah seketika.

"Itu tidak manis, itu pasaran." kata Harry sambil membuang mukanya.

"Baiklah. Kau adalah segalanya untukku, Harry, aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpamu..." tambah Draco.

Pipi Harry berubah menjadi merah merona lagi, ia menutupi wajahnya karena tak kuasa menahan malunya, "Pasaran!" katanya. Draco terkekeh melihat gelagat Harry dengan wajah yang merah melepuh seperti terkena setrika. Merasa kasihan, Draco kembali meneruskan perjalanannya menuju universitas.

**vVv**

Saat itu sudah sore hari di universitas, murid-murid sudah pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Tapi Harry dan Draco belum pulang, karena mereka mengerjakan tugas kelompok terlebih dahulu. Selesai kerja kelompok, Harry membuka lokernya. Penuh dengan surat berwarna merah muda, bunga mawar, dan cokelat berbentuk hati. Harry menghela nafas kepasrahan. Tidak lain tidak bukan, itu adalah surat cinta. Harry sudah banyak mendapatkannya semenjak ia kuliah di universitas ini bulan lalu. Harry dan Draco sudah bersama selama duabelas tahun, dan mereka berpacaran selama satu tahun. Harry kebingugan melihat surat yang begitu banyak ini, dan ia bingung, apakah orang-orang pengirim surat ini tidak sadar jika Harry sudah berpacaran dengan Draco selama satu tahun?

Oh, dan selain perempuan, ada laki-laki pula yang mengirimi Harry surat cinta. Harry melihat surat cinta itu satu-persatu dan membacanya, biasanya surat-surat itu berisi puisi, sanjungan, dan penawaran untuk menjadi pacarnya. Harry menghela nafas lagi, butuh waktu agak lama untuk memberitahukan semua pengirim surat cinta ini jika Harry sudah berpacaran dengan Draco. Harry harus mendatangi orang yang mengirimnya secara langsung, karena ia tidak mau menyakiti perasaan penggemarnya itu.

Dari belakang leher Harry, terasa nafas berbau _mint _dan menyegarkan, ini pasti Draco Malfoy. Harry menoleh ke belakang lalu berusaha menutupi surat-surat itu dengan kepalanya.

"Eh, uhm, Hi, Draco." kata Harry sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya, mengikuti arah mata Draco.

"Kau mendapatkan surat cinta lagi, Harry?" tanya Draco sambil melirik loker Harry yang ada dibelakang kepalanya.

"Uh, ehm, ti—dak." bohong Harry. Kepalanya terus menutupi lokernya itu. Karena loker Harry yang lumayan besar, dan lebih besar lokernya ketimbang kepalanya, Draco sudah mengetahuinya.

"Baiklah, aku harap tidak terjadi sesuatu, Harry. Sampai jumpa." kata Draco sambil melangkah menjauhi Harry. Harry menggigit bibirnya, berjalan mendekati Draco lalu mencegatnya.

"Baiklah, itu benar, Draco. Aku dapat surat-surat itu lagi." kata Harry jujur. "Bisakah kau membantuku untuk membereskan semua ini?" tambahnya. Draco tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Sudah kukira." katanya.

**Hari kesatu penolakan surat cinta...**

"Begitulah, maafkan aku..." kata Harry pada Ginny, penggemarnya yang kesatu. Mendengar perkataan Harry, Ginny mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Aku tahu hari ini akan datang." kata Ginny terisak. Draco hanya menatapnya dengan iba. "Tapi Harry, sebagai perpisahan, bolehkah aku menciummu? Aku sangat mencintaimu, Harry" kata Ginny. Harry tercengang mendengarnya lalu menatap Draco dengan panik, Draco hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Cium?" tanya Harry tidak percaya. Ginny mengangguk, "Ciuman sungguhan?" tanya Harry lagi. "Kau yakin?" tambahnya. Ginny berdecak kesal.

"Tentu saja, Harry." kata Ginny kesal dan tidak sabar.

"Sebentar." kata Harry pada Ginny sambil berjalan ke arah Draco. "Draco, bagaimana ini?" tanya Harry panik.

"Tidak apa, Harry, cium saja dia, tidak masalah, kok." kata Draco tulus.

"Tidak bisa." kata Harry sambil menyernyitkan dahinya. "Kau saja belum pernah merasakannya bukan?" tanya Harry.

Draco menghela nafas, "Harry, kau tidak ingin membuatnya tersakiti 'kan?" tanyanya tegas. Harry menggelengkan kepalanya. "Cium saja dia, Harry, tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan marah padamu." tambahnya.

"Tidak mau." kata Harry. Ia masih terus menatap Draco dengan ekspresi tidak percaya cukup lama sampai Draco mendorongnya ke arah Ginny perlahan. Ginny menghampirinya sambil setengah berlari lalu mengecup bibir Harry. Harry terkejut dengan tingkah Ginny yang langsung mengecup bibirnya.

Harry melepaskan ciumannya lalu melangkah mundur menjauhi Ginny, "Maaf!" teriak Harry sambil berlari sambil dan menarik lengan Draco.

**vVv**

Hari demi hari berlalu, sebenarnya Harry banyak mendapatkan permintaan gila dari penggemarnya, ada yang minta Harry untuk menggendongnya, berdansa singkat bersamanya, dan bermain boneka bersama. Dan inilah penggemar yang terakhir, Cedric Diggory, Hary menghampirinya dengan hati-hati, kalau-kalau penggemar satu ini sama ganasnya dengan Ginny.

"Kau—yang mengirim surat ini?" tanya Harry pada Cedric. Pemuda itu mengangguk, "Maaf, aku tidak bisa menerima perasa—"

"Aku tahu kau berpacaran dengannya." potong Cedric. Matanya memicing ke arah Draco, "Aku mengetahuinya dari Ginny." tambahnya. Harry mengangguk lega. "Tapi, aku mau kau menamparnya sebagai perpisahan!" katanya sambil menunjuk Draco.

Harry tercengang lagi mendengarnya, permintaan satu ini lebih gila dari permintaan lainnya, Harry sangat panik dan tegang dengan permintaan itu, sementara Draco santai-santai saja jikalau Harry menamparnya. Harry membatu di tempat, tentu saja dia tidak akan bisa menampar Draco, matanya membesar. Draco hanya menghela nafas kepasrahan.

"Draco..." gumam Harry pada Draco yang ada dibelakangnya. Draco menoleh lalu menghampiri Harry.

"Tampar aku, Harry." kata Draco tegas. Nafas Harry terengah-engah, jantungnya berdetak kencang, Harry mendecak kesal.

"Ukh! Aku tidak bisa! Ini sudah kelewatan!" teriak Harry sambil berlari meninggalkan Draco dan Cedric. Draco mengejar Harry lalu menggenggam tangannya, menahan Harry.

"Harry," kata Draco lembut sambil mengangkat wajah Harry yang berlinangan air mata. "Aku tidak apa-apa, aku rela menerimanya, janganlah kau sakiti hatinya, Ini adalah permintaan terakhirmu di universitas ini." tambahnya. "Aku akan membuatkan pemberitahuan di internet nanti." Harry masih tidak mau menampar Draco, air matanya yang bercucuran semakin deras. "Harry, kau tidak ingin melukainya 'kan?"

"Aku memang tidak ingin melukainya, tapi bukan begini caranya." isak Harry. Draco menghela nafasnya.

"Terkadang kau harus merelakan sesuatu demi orang lain, Harry..." kata Draco sambil mengelus rambut Harry. Harry hanya terdiam. "Sekarang, tenangkan dirimu." tambahnya. Harry menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya. "Sekarang kau siap." kata Draco sambil menarik tangan Harry, mendekati Cedric.

"Tampar aku, Harry." kata Draco. Harry memejamkan matanya, tangannya sudah bersiaga pada posisi menampar.

**Plak! **Harry sudah menampar Draco, Cedric menyeringai melihatnya.

"Maaf, Cedric!" kata Harry meninggalkannya dan kembali menarik tangan Draco mengikutinya.

Setelah lumayan lama Harry menyeret Draco, sampailah mereka di depan perpustakaan. Harry mendorong Draco perlahan untuk duduk.

"Kau tidak apa, Draco? Pipimu—biru." kata Harry. "Maafkan aku! Aku menamparmu terlalu keras!" tambahnya panik. "Tunggu sebentar, akan kuambilkan kain basah."

"Tidak perlu." kata Draco mencegat Harry dengan menarik tangannya. "Tetap disini, Harry." tambahnya. Harry menatap Draco dengan khawatir. "Aku tidak apa-apa, ini hanya tamparan kecil. Aku pernah ditampar lebih keras dari ini dan aku baik-baik saja."

Harry menghela nafas lega.

"Tidak ada syaraf wajahmu yang putus 'kan?" tanya Harry polos sambil mengecek pipi kanan Draco.

Daco terkekeh, "Tentu tidak, Harry, mana mungkin aku selemah itu." katanya sambil menggenggam tangan Harry. Air mata Harry mengalir lagi.

"Hari ini begitu berat." kata Harry lirih sambil menatap pipi Draco. Draco mendengus menahan tawa.

"Memang berat, seberat apa, Harry?" iseng Draco. Harry menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengelus pipi Draco.

"Draco, aku ingin bertanya padamu," kata Harry. Draco mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Apa kau tidak takut jika aku berpindah hati pada oranglain begitu menyelesaikan masalah ini? Dan—kenapa kau tidak menolak permintaan Ginny untuk menciumku?" tanya Harry. Draco terkekeh lalu menyeka air mata Harry yang tadi bercucuran.

"Karena aku yakin jika kehidupanmu, tubuhmu, dan cintamu, adalah milikku. Begitu pula dengan hatiku, tubuhku, dan cintaku, seluruh bagian hidupku milikmu, Harry." kata Draco sambil tersenyum tulus. Air mata Harry bercucuran lagi.

"Seperti itukah? Itu sangat manis, Draco. _I love you._" kata Harry terharu sambil mengelap airmatanya. Draco tersenyum pada Harry lalu mengecup bibirnya.

"_I love you too..." _kata Draco. Harry dan Draco saling mengecup bibir satu sama lain, membagi cinta yang ada pada diri masing-masing. Hati Harry sangat lega dengan alasan-alasan Draco membebaskannya. "Sekarang aku tahu rasanya berciuman denganmu, Harry." tambah Draco sambil tersenyum. Harry mengangkat alisnya.

"Berbeda dengan ciuman lainnya, Harry, ciumanmu sangat nyaman dan membuatku—"

"Apa?" tanya Harry penasaran.

"Ingin menciumnya lagi dan lagi." kata Draco lalu mengecup bibir Harry lagi. Harry tersenyum mendengar perkataan Draco. Sekarang hidup Harry tenang, tidak diganggu oleh penggemar maupun permintaan-permintaan gila, karena Draco sudah memberitahukan hubungan mereka pada semua murid yang menggemari Harry.

**_- THE END -_**

Vang says : Nah, gimana nih cerita saya yang satu ini? Gaje, nyampah? Bilang aja langsung ke Vang ok? :D Buat yang udah baca, makasih banget yaaaa~! :* Semoga panjang umur, sehat selalu, rajin menabung, dan tidak sombong! Sip! XD

C U Later! XD


End file.
